


Star Wars: A Philosophy.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Family Feels, Friendship/Love, Hope, Reylo., Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Episode: IX. The Rise of Skywalker...(Disclaimer: I own nothing of anything whatsoever).
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Star Wars: A Philosophy.

There are basic elements of light and dark inside all living beings.

Those born with a strong self-will can therefore take control of which side becomes dominant and which remains dormant throughout their life-span.

It has been said that it is also possible to achieve an inner aspect of slight variation to this analysis.

Love is one notable factor in initiating these changes.

Deep rooted family ties that bind, can lead to the strength of will to conceive of making these possibly drastic amendments.

Love which is born from desire and grows steadfastly, can also easily become a source of change in living beings, thus altering the original chosen path.

All forms of love can manifest itself in self-sacrifice...

This is an honest and endearing quality that will long be remembered by all those who live to hear of such acts of self-less bravery.

Epilogue:

May the Force be with all those who remain, and continue to fight their own inner battles...

The End.


End file.
